The New Girl
by tnwright13
Summary: This story is about the new girl at Junior,Billy, and Mandy's school! It's my first fanfic,so the chapters won't be very long. Please tell me what you think!
1. Chap 1

This is my first fanfic! Please tell me what you think! **Junior sadly walked towards his school, he hated it so bad. A few things had changed since his first day at school though, the kids called him a "Freak" less then when he first started school, and the ones who continued calling him that truly regret it. As Junior got closer to the school he began thinking of how much he hated humanity, exept for his mom of course, and maybe Billy and Mandy. On his way to school he sighed and noticed several kids playing and goofing around with their friends. **

**When Junior got into his classroom and sat down there was a message on the blackboard that read: New Student Today. 'I bet the new student is probably another stupid human that will think I'm a freak.' Junior thought to himself, while finishing his math homework. Although he is the smartest kid in class, like most children, he struggled with math. Mandy came into the classroom with Billy following. "Hi Junior!" Billy said while sitting beside his cousin. "Hello." Junior replied with what he hoped to be, a friendly smile. That is what he got from being raised in the center of the earth.**

**As the classroom filled up with students, Ms.Butterbean walked into the classroom with the new girl beside her. "Class, this is our new student, Taylor." Ms.Butterbean announced. Taylor had long brown hair, glasses, hazel eyes, and was about 3 inches taller then the other kids. She was wearing black jeans and a dark pink shirt. Taylor sat down in the back of the class with a few kids staring at her. At about 11:30 the lunch bell rang,Taylor walked into the cafeteria and sat down at a table by herself. She unpacked her lunchbox which contained Funyuns,Dr. Pepper,a turkey sandwich,and a chocolate bar. She began eating her onion flavored rings and Sperg walked over to her. "Look! It's another four-eyed freak! Only losers eat Funyuns!" He said. Taylor glared and replied,"Shut up." "You gonna make me?Freak?" The boy said. Taylor ignored him and continued eating. Sperg grabbed the bag of Funyuns. "What do you think you are doing?" Taylor said in an evil tone. Laughing at his own amusement,Sperg ate the remaining Funyuns and threw the bag at the "Freak". Sperg walked across the cafeteria and taunted Irwin while eating his cheeseburger. "WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!?!" Irwin said while crying as the school bully gave him a nuclear wedgie. "Nice 'Monday' underwear,nerd!" Sperg said. "You leave my friend alone,you big bully!" Billy said bravely. Sperg pushed Billy into a wall. "I can't feel my legs!" Billy told Mandy. Mandy walked out of the cafeteria and brung Nurse Pimbroke into the cafeteria. "Billy,Billy,Billy..." The Nurse said,shaking her head in shame. "Loser." Sperg said,finishing his lunch.**

**It had started raining,therefore;the kids had to stay inside instead of having recess. Sperg had continued bullying Taylor,"LEAVE ME ALONE,YOU JERK!!!" Taylor shouted. "Make me!" he replied. Junior wrapped his tentacles around Sperg and started electricuting him,a few seconds later Sperg was knocked out. Junior walked over to Taylor and said with a smile,"Hello. My names Junior. And I know what it's like to be called a freak." Taylor returned the smile and said,"Hello Junior."**


	2. Chap 2

Chap 2.** Later at 2:30 the rain had cleared up and the kids went outside and Taylor played jump rope with Junior using his tentacles. After school they went to Taylor's house. Taylor opened the door and saw her mom, Tracy, sitting on the couch watching tv. "Hi Mom! This is my friend, Junior!" Taylor said. "We're going to his house!" "Ok! Where do you live, Junior?" She asked. He replied,"The center of the Earth." Laughing,Tracy said,"Very funny. Now where do you live?" "The center of the Earth." He repeated. Junior picked up Taylor's phone and dialed his number. 2 minutes later he hung up and told Taylor,"My dad will take us to my house." A large gapping hole formed in the center of the driveway, going all the way down to Earth's core,and a black demon named Nergal arrived. Taylor and Junior left and Tracy fainted.**

**When they got to Nergal Junior's house, looking around excitedly, Taylor exclaimed,"Ooooh! Cool!" Junior smiled at the fact that he had made a friend. Junior's mom rushed over to Nergal, Taylor, and Junior. "What is it, dear?" Nergal asked. " I just got a call from Gladys,and Billy has been in a school bus accident!"She said. "We better go to the Endsville hospital then." Nergal said. **

**They got to the hospital and found Billy's room. "Hi!" Billy said. Mandy was sitting in a chair by his bed babysitting him. "What happened,Billy?" Junior asked. "The bus ran a red light!" Billy said. Mandy finished,"Billy wouldn't stop singing to the bus driver and she didn't see the red light. Billy broke his leg and fractured his spine. I only broke my arm." Mandy had a white sling on her right arm. "Yeah, and i'm getting a surgery!" Billy said stupidly. "So he's ok?" Nergal asked. "Yeah." Mandy replied. "What a waste of time. Can we go home now, Dad?" Junior asked. Nergal replied,"I know! Let's go to the park!" "Oh boy." Junior said sarcasticly. **

**Junior,Taylor, and Junior's parents arrived at the park. Sis and Nergal just walked around while Junior and Taylor got on the swings. Irwin and Pud'n were also at the park. "Can we swing?" Irwin asked. "No." Junior said. "Please?" "No." "Pretty please??" "I SAID NO!" "Why?" "BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Junior zapped Irwin and he and Pud'n sadly walked away. It started to get late. Taylor said to Junior,"I have to go now. I'll see you tomarrow." "Ok. Bye then." Junior wrapped a few tentacles around Taylor and kissed her. Taylor blushed and walked home.  
**


	3. Chap 3

This part of the story is about Irwin.

chap.2

**Irwin walked to the back of the bus where Mandy was. Billy was still in the hospital, so Mandy was sitting by herself. Mandy didn't notice Irwin,she was looking out the window. Irwin sat down by her and casually said,"Hi,babe." Mandy looked at him and pushed him into the isle. When they got to school irwin picked some flowers and one had a bee on it,but Irwin didn't notice it,instead he was staring at Mandy.**

**He walked up to Mandy and held the flowers out. Mandy took the flowers and the bee came out. "You dork!" She shouted as the bee stung her hand,and she just happened to be deathly allergic to bees. "I'm sorry Mandy!" Irwin said while crying. Irwin ran to the Nurse's office,carrying Mandy who was knocked out. The Nurse examined Mandy and started running some tests. Irwin went to class and couldn't concentrate on his work. The teacher passed back the math tests. "An 'F'?!?!" Irwin said while starting to cry. Shocked,Junior said,"A 'B'?!?!" Irwin had made the lowest grade in the class.**

**After school Irwin went back to the Nurse's office and said,"Where is Mandy?" Nurse Pimbroke replied to the nerdy boy,"I sent her to the hospital for treatment." "Ok." Irwin said. Irwin went through the entrance of the Endsville Hospital and ran to the service desk,"Where is Mandy?" Irwin asked. The woman behind the counter was typing on a computer. The woman looked up and then continued typing. "You know, the girl that was stung by the bee because of me?" Irwin said,getting a tear in his eye. The woman pointed at a list on the wall. Irwin walked to the list and looked through it. "Broken bones-second floor,Cancer and other deseases third floor,Heart and/or Lung problems-fourth floor,"Irwin read outloud to himself, he finally found what he was looking for,"Deadly Allergies-ninth floor. I found it!" Irwin walked across the lobby and to the elevator. He arrived to the ninth floor and looked into each room. He opened another door and rushed in,knowing it was Mandy because he felt it in his heart."Mandy! I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do to make this up?!" Irwin said while crying. He pulled apart the curtain and saw someone with red skin, who was defenately not Mandy. "Oops. Sorry."**

**Irwin ran out of that room and found another room. On the door was the number fourty-one. In that room was a boy with hives all over him. "Yay! A visitor! My name is Thomas! I've been in here for 4 days,and it truly gets lonely in here! The doctor said I might not live, but I feel fine!" The boy said as he scratched his hives,which only made them worse. Irwin replied to Thomas,"Sorry, this is the wrong room." Irwin left and the boy started to cry.**

**"This better be Mandy's room." He said to himself before opening another door. "Mandy!" He said excitedly as he ran to Mandy who was lying on her bed. Irwin grabbed her sore hand,"OUCH!" Mandy exclaimed. "You idiot! Look what you did to me!" Mandy showed him her hand,which was broken out in hives that even ran up some of her arm. "I'm sorry,Mandy!" Irwin said while crying. "Get away from me." "But Mandy-" before he could finish his sentence Mandy stood up and left the room. Irwin chased her through the halls. Mandy ran into the closing elevator. Irwin continued running and he found the stairs. Rushing down them, Irwin tripped over a cat. "What's a cat doing here?!" He stood up and continued running. He finally made it down to the lobby almost the same time Mandy did. **

**Irwin grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. After three seconds of struggling to do so,Mandy broke free of his grasp. "YOU FREAK!" Mandy shouted, running out of the hospital. Irwin sighed and walked home. **


	4. Chap 4

**Taylor walked along the sidewalk to get to school, on the way she saw a black cat. It had green eyes and wore glasses. "I've never seen a cat wear glasses! Neat!" Taylor picked the cat up and started petting it and hugging it. The cat jumped out of her arms and formshifted back to his human form. Taylor said,"Hi Junior! That's cool! Do it again!" Junior changed back to his cat form then to human form. Junior walked her to class and the rest of the day was very boring. As Ms. Butterbean read out of the History textbook and Taylor fell asleep. It took the teacher about 5 minutes before realizing Taylor was asleep.**

**"Taylor! Wakeup!" Ms. Butterbean shouted at Taylor. "Stay after school for half an hour! You have detention!" Taylor sighed and listened to the teacher talk on and on about the Roman Empire. **

**It was 3:00,the bell had just rang. Everyone left the classroom but Taylor. Ms. Butterbean asked Taylor,"Why did you fall asleep during class?!" "Because I hate History. It's boring and stupid." Taylor replied. Ms. Butterbean said nothing more, she sat at her desk and graded some papers.**

**Finally it was 3:30. "Can I go now?" "No." "How about now?" "No." "................................Can I now?" "NO!" Taylor then started flicking paper clips around the room, trying to annoy the teacher.**

**When the clock said 3:38 Taylor said,"Now?" "FINE! GO ALREADY! BE GONE WITH YOU!" Taylor stood up and picked up her purple and pink backpack and left the room. In the hallway beside the classroom door Junior was sitting against the wall reading a book. "I thought you would never get out." He said,closing his book and putting it in hi backpack. Taylor smiled. 'He waited for me for over half an hour? That is so sweet...' she thought.**

**Taylor and Junior went to Taylor's house and played video games for about an hour then Junior went home to get ready for the football game that night. Junior was a football player and Taylor was a cheerleader. In her cheerleading uniform, Taylor walked out side about to go to the Endsville Football Stadium. Outside of her house was a brown dog with green eyes and glasses. "Hi Junior!" Taylor said. Junior formshifted into his human form,he was wearing his football jersey that had the number '13' on the back of his shirt. "Who are you playing tonight?" Taylor asked. "The South Park Cows." He replied.**

**Junior and Taylor walked to the Stadium and went where the were supposed to go. Facing the bleachers the cheerleaders practiced their old dance to use for a warm up.**

**During the 2nd quarter Sperg tackled a boy who played for the South Park Cows. The game stopped and another boy on the South Park team shouted,"Oh my God, he killed Kenny!" Kenny was indead dead. Later in the game a boy name Cartman tackled Junior. Hard. Still under the fat boy, Junior electricuted Cartman. Taylor walked over to where they were and and shouted at Cartman,"Get off of him,Fatass!!!" 2 boys came over there and one named Stan said,"Yeah,get off of him,Fatass!" Cartman stood up and said,pointing at Junior,"He's a freak!" "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!!!!" Junior shouted. Taylor helped Junior up and he then shocked Cartman. The other boy,Kyle, said,"Come on guys,lets go." The boys left and Taylor and Junior left. "Wanna go to Taco Bell?" Junior asked. "Sure."**


	5. Chap 5

**Chap 5**

**A few weeks had gone by, and Thomas,the boy Irwin saw in the hospital, was back at school,completly cured. He sat by a new girl named Shelbie. Shelbie has short sholder length brown hair and Brown eyes,Thomas has brown bushy hair and blue eyes."Hi,my name is Shelbie." The girl said to him. "I'm Thomas." He replied. In the hallways were posters that read: Halloween Dance Friday after School,4:00-1:00. Thomas gave Shelbie a red rose and asked,"Would you like to go to the Dance with me?" "Sure!" Shelbie replied happily.**

**At lunch Taylor sat by Shelbie. "Hi,I'm Taylor." She said. Shelbie replied,"Hello Taylor, I'm Shelbie." "And here comes my.......Boyfriend......Junior." Taylor added as Junior came over the table. He sat down and Shelbie introduced herself. **

**Junior held out a bouque of black roses and said,"Um....Taylor,Will you....uh....go to the dance with...me??" Taylor accepted the roses and said,"Of course!!!!!"**

**The next day,Tuesday, Ms. Butterbean was gone,a few rumors went around that it was because of Junior. Ms. Butterbean gave him a 98 on a paper because she couldn't read a word he wrote. That mad him very mad. The class's substitute was a tall man with a pumpkin for a head. He walked into the classroom and the whole class stared. He sat at the teacher's desk and said,"Hello,my name is Jack,and I will be your sub for the next few days. What do you normally do first in here? I can't find the stupid lesson plan." Billy was first to raise his hand. "BILLY?!?!" Jack exclaimed, glaring at Billy. "First we go play outside until lunch, then after lunch we play even more!" "No we don't,stupid!" Junior shouted. "First we have Math class,then we go to another room for band class, then back here for Reading and Spelling, then lunch, then History, then Science, then English. And we have recess after lunch and after English." Jack looked at the seating chart to look up Junior's name. "Thank you for your honesty....uh.....Nergal Junior."**

**During Math, Jack was at the pencil sharpener sharpening a pencil,when Billy said,"I GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM!!!" Billy shouted at Jack. "Fine,go then." He replied. Billy was walked toward the door,Jack stook his foot out and tripped Billy. Billy stood up and ran to the bathroom.**

**The class was in the band room, the kids who didn't play an instrument were at the Gym. Junior played clarinet,and so did Taylor. "Pop test!" Mrs. Evans said. "Awwww..." The class said in unison. After the test Mrs. Evans called out the grades. "Clarinets- Junior,100. Taylor,98. And the rest of you don't want to know your grade. You need to practice more!!!"**

**Friday had finally come! Jack was still the sub, Ms.Butterbean was still injured. After school Taylor went to the mall to find a dress,she looked and looked,then she finally found the perfect dress. It was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to short, but it was the only size. It was black with silver glitter. At the dance only the girls were supposed to dress up. Taylor bought the dress and walked home. She came to the Halloween dance,which was in the school's Gym. She walked towards the door and Junior found her. "Hi..wow,nice dress." Junior said. "Thanks." Taylor replied. The Gym wasn't very crowded yet. Jack was standing on a latter finishing putting up the Halloween decorations. It was dark,there wasn't many lights on. Only enough to see shadows and such. Junior and Taylor walked over to the refreshments table and started eating.**

**Thomas and Shelbie arrived, Shelbie was wearing a pink lacey dress with a purple headband. Thomas and Shelbie helped Jack with the decorations and then they started to dance as the Gym started to fill up. Everything was going great! Before anyone even knew it,it was already 9:00! Thomas and Shelbie went over to the snack table,unable to see very well because of the darkness,all they could see behind the table was Junior had his tentacles wrapped around Taylor and they were sitting down. "I hope you aren't kissing..." Shelbie said. They didn't reply. **


	6. Chap 6

Thank you so much everyone for your Reviews! I'm very sorry i haven't updated in SOOO long! I forgot i was writing this!

Disclaimer-I OWN JUNIOR! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No,not really. Maxwell Atoms does. Not me.

Chapter Six

**About 3 Months Later**

About 3 months later Junior and Taylor were going very steady. Thomas and Shelbie sadly broke up. Thomas broke up with Shelbie when he found out that she had been cheating on him,secretly dating Pud'n.

Shelbie still couldn't get over Thomas,even after 2 months. _It wasn't even my fault. Thomas didn't even let me explain to him what happened! It's all Pud'n's fault! _

**Flashback-2 months Ago**

"Shelbie,I really like you! Don't you like me?" Pud'n asked after school.

"Of coarse I do! But I'm Going out with Thomas! I can't cheat on him!" Shelbie replied. And it was true,she liked Pud'n. Alot. Pud'n smiled and told her,"It's not cheating,if no one finds out!" Shelbie smiled.

The next month,however,Thomas found out. He saw Pud'n kiss Shelbie. Thomas didn't know how to react to this,so he just shouted,without letting either of them say anything back to him,"It's over,Shelbie!!"

**Present**

Shelbie couldn't stop thinking about Thomas,she still liked him. At school Shelbie tried to avoid Pud'n. She layed on her bed and started crying. She wanted Thomas back,in fact,she was determined to get him back! But how?

Junior took Taylor to McDonalds that night.

"I want...a Dr.Pepper...a kids meal with a cheeseburger...an apple pie...and....that's all." Taylor said to the burger slave at McDonalds.

"And one more thing...what did you do to McMeaties??? I DEMAND YOU TELL ME!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Taylor added. The Person behind the counter just stared at Taylor.

"I want...a Sprite...and a chicken nuggets kids meal...and an apple pie. I like Pie! Do you like pie?" Junior said to the employe. The Person said,"That will be $10.75."

"WHAT?!?!?! 10.75?!??!?!?! THAT IS CRAZY!!!!!! WHO WOULD BUY THIS HUMAN FILTH FOR $10.75?!?!?!?!?!?!" Junior screamed. Junior wrapped two tentacles around the cashier and shocked her. And shocked her. And shocked her.

"Ok...$10.50. Take it or leave it." The cashier said. Junior electricuted her so much after that,that she became knocked out. And most likely in a coma.

"Let's go,Junior." Taylor said. Junior nodded and they walked out of McDonalds,they tried to anyways. Blocking the door was...RONALD MCDONALD!!!!! Junior and Taylor both screamed. R.M. chased them around the restarant,shouting,"SMILES,EVERYONE,SMILES!!!"

A man skinny tall man with black spiked hair stood up. "THAT'S MY QUOTE YOU IDIOT!!!" Taylor said,"Hey! Your Johnny C.,aren't you?!"

"Yes.Nny for short." Johnny said.Nny pulled one of his smily faced daggers out of his coat and put it through Ronald's chest. Johnny started laughing,a huge evil grin spread across his face. Johnny dragged the clown towards the door,taking him to his house. Before he left,Taylor ran up to him and said,"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!?!?!" Not many people said this to Johnny,in fact,Taylor was the very first. Nny signed one of his clean knives and gave it to Taylor.

"THANK YOU!!!" Taylor screamed happily. Junior then brought Taylor to his house.

**End of chapter Six! Please Review! I will update soon,i promise!**


	7. Chap 7

This might be the last chapter to this story,because i have a great idea for a new one,but i don't know yet. We will see at the end of this chapter! This chapter will lead you to believe things that could happen,but don't! R&R!! I MEAN IT!!! This story is now PG-13 for violence,and language,although i bleep it out. **_R&R!!!_**

Chapter Seven**Junior's House**

Junior and Taylor sat in Junior's room. Juniors parents were on a date somewhere. Junior said to Taylor,"My parents are gone......and we're all alone..." Taylor replied,"No! We will get in trouble! What if we get caught?!"

"We won't. Trust me."Junior said,"I'll be right back..." Junior left the room. He returned in a few minutes. He sat down by Taylor and moved closer towards her. He then turned his PS2 on and put a disk in.

"This,"Junior told Taylor,"Is one of my Dad's games. It's very bloody. It's rated M because of the gore." He picked up two wireless controlers and gave one to Taylor. Something came up on the screen,something about a memory card.

"What does it mean i don't have enough memory space?!" Junior shouted.

"Even if you did,you need not to use a memory card. You're parents might see it saved on your memory card. If you did that,then they would call my parents,and we both would get in trouble." Taylor replied to Junior. Junior nodded. He selected cancel and went to the main menu and selected 'Start Game'. Junior and Taylor played the super violent game for hours laughing and eating Junk Food. After they beat the game,Junior returned the game to his parent's room and they went into the kitchen. Junior poured red liqued into green wine glasses. Taylor picked up the glass,"Is this-" "Yup."Junior said. A few minutes Taylor stated,"Whoa...i'm getting dizzy. It's hot in here,turn the air conditioner up." Junior nodded and made the room colder. "This...is....good..."Taylor said,between sips,pointed to her glass.

"Yup.Everyone loves punch."Junior replied.

**Shelbie's House**

Shelbie had thought of a plan. A brilliant plan. She knew about Mandy and Billy's possesion of the Grim Reaper,so maybe she could bribe the three to make Grim use his magic to help Shelbie regain Thomas. She put her pink and white shox on and stepped out of the house. She knocked on Billy's door. Billy was playing Pat the Baker. He paused the game and opened the door.

"I need to talk to Mandy and Grim." Shelbie said. Billy started picking his nose. Shelbie asked,"Did you hear me?!"

"Nope!" billy replied. _This is pointless. _Shelbie left and returned that night. She sneaked into Billy's house and found the Scythe.

"What are you doing?!" Grim shouted. He was asleep on the couch,but he woke up when he heard Shelbie. Shelbie replied,"Borrowing your scythe!"She ran out of the house carrying the scyth.

**Next Day at School**

"Hey Mandy!"Irwin said,walking towards Mandy in the hallway. Mandy replied,"What do you want?" Irwin handed Mandy a note. It was written in red and blue.(white wouldn't show up). Mandy read it outloud,"I want you!" Irwin pointed at Mandy in an Abraham-Lincoln-Way. (Sorry. Family Guy inspired me to write that!)

**Cafeteria**

Taylor and Junior sat at a table,and Mindy walked by Junior and poured her milk on top of him. Mindy said,"Oops!Haha!" Mindy sat down and Junior stood up and walked to her table. He dumped his tray on Mindy and repeated what she said. Mindy was about to cry.

"GO TO-beep-! Oh,wait...you already live there!!!"Mindy said. Junior replied,"No I don't! It's the center of the Earth! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!!!"

"-bleep-off,-bleep-!"Mindy said,making Junior very mad.And you know what happens when Junior gets mad. But before he could shock her,Mindy said,"IF YOU TOUCH ME I WILL CUT THOSE-bleeep- TENTECULS OFF!" Mindy pulled a small knive out of her fuzzy purse. Mindy threw an apple at Junior. Junior bit her shoulder,making it bleed. "AAAHHH!!!!! THE DEMON IS BITING MEEEEEEEE!!!!" Mindy shouted as Junior's razorsharp teeth dug into her flesh.

"GO JUNIOR!!!"Taylor cheered.

"-bleep--bleep--bleep--BLEEEP-!!!"Mindy shouted. Finally she escaped Junior.She jumped on top of him and started clawing him with her razorsharp finger-nails. Taylor stood up and hit Mindy with her smily face knive.

Mindy got off of Junior and started screaming. Mindy shouted in pain,"MY SPLEEEN!" Mindy started clawing Taylor. By this time,all three where bleeding,and very weak. Junior started shocking Mindy,she just tried to ignore it. Mindy screamed at Junior,"YOU -bleep-!GO TO -bleep-!!!" Mindy pushed him away and Taylor stood up and withdrawed her knive and hit Mindy on top of the head with it.

"YOU -bleep- -bleep- -BLEEEP!!"Mindy shouted. I few moments later Mindy,Junior,and Taylor passed out from blood loss.

End of chapter 7.I guess the story will keep continueing!I hope you like it! 


	8. Chap 8

Chapter 8!This story is coming along good! thank you for all of the reviews,Alteng!!!!-gives you Junior plushies,but refuses to give up the last one-

**The Hospital**

Junior,Taylor,and Mindy were in the hospital. Taylor poked Junior multiple times.

"Wake up,Junior." She kept saying. He finally woke up and Taylor handed him his glasses. Mindy woke up next. Mindy was still very mad at Junior and Taylor. Mindy pointed at Taylor and said,"YOU -bleep-!!!"

"I AM NOT A DOG!!!!!!" Taylor replied.Taylor added,"Let's go,Junior. No one wants to be around that idiot."

"Yeah. You're right."Junior replied.

**The Mall**

At the mall Irwin found Mandy,but then...he saw Shelbie. Irwin stared. Why had he never noticed her beauty before? Irwin slowly walked up behind her.

"Hi Shelbie." Irwin said. Shelbie spun around and saw Irwin. '_He is gorgeous.'_ Shelbie thought.

"Hello...um....Irkle." Shelbie said. Irwin replied,"My name is Irwin. Wanna go to the new mexican place, La Fiesta?" Shelbie didn't know how to respond,so she said quickly,"I have to go in here." Shelbie ran into Limited Too and Irwin said to himself,"She'll be back."

Shelbie calmed herself down. The thought of going out with Irwin was unreal. She had never been on a date before. In a few minutes she walked out of the store and saw Irwin,the boy of her dreams. Shelbie said,"About the La Fiesta thing...sure!" Shelbie and Irwin smiled and the walked to the restaraunt.

**Taylor's House**

"Oh,come on Junior!" Taylor said as she hopelessly tried to make Junior go inside of her house.

"It's only my mom! She can't hurt you!" Taylor said. Junior replied,"No! You remember how she was last time she saw me!" Taylor smirked and said,"You're afraid of my mom aren't you?!HAHA! You're afraid of my Mom!!"

"No,she's afraid of me!I'm not going in there! You can't make me! She'll just get freaked out and stuff! I am not going in there! Let's go do something else,we could-" Junior said untill he was interuppted by Taylor who kissed him to make him stop talking.

"Now will you come in?" She asked. Junior nodded. Taylor opened the door and noticed that her mom was on the other side of the house. Taylor said,"See? She won't even know you're here! She's on the other side of the house! You stay here,and I will go get snacks." When Taylor left Junior opened her closet and started looking at her video games.

Taylor came back with cookies and chocolate. They started eating it and then...DUHDUHDUH DUUUUH! Tracy walked in,and she couldn't have walked in at a worse time. Yeah,you guessed it. Junior was kissing Taylor. Taylor heard her mom,so she pushed Junior off of her.

"Uh...hi Mom! How was your day? Heh......heh...."Taylor said slowly. Taylor noticed the look on Tracy's face and she said,"Junior....we should run right about now." They ran past Tracy,and out the front door. Taylor said,"Now what? The second i go back in there I will be in so much trouble.I don't even want to think about it.

"We could go to Billy's house." Junior said. Taylor nodded.

Sorry that the chapter was short,I have writers block.AHHH! Do you have any ideas,Alteng?(Or anyone else)


	9. Chap 9

Chapter Nine!

**School-Hallway**

"Hey,Shelbie!" Irwin shouted. Shelbie turned around said,"Hi!" Shelbie hugged Irwin and they went to class. It was valentine's day! Irwin gave shelbie a small bouquet of pink flowers and a CD of Poop Dogg. Junior,however,gave Taylor a ring. The ring part was real diamond,and the gem was shaped into a heart,and it was real diamond,only it was black.

**Shelbie's House**

Shelbie looked at the scythe that was leaning against her wall. She was wondering if she still needed it. She was in love with the boy of her dreams. Did she have any use for any magic? Shelbie _was_ a tad bit jealous of Taylor. Shelbie smiled evily. She walked over to Taylor's house. Taylor's mom and dad were gone. Taylor and Junior were sitting on the couch watching TV and they fell asleep at about 2:00 A.M.

"_My name is..Shakezula the mic rulah,the old schoolah,you want a trip,i'll bring it to ya! Frylock and I are up top,rock you like a cop,meatwad your up next with your Knock Knock!_

_Meatwad make the money,see. Meatwad make the honeys,G. Drivin in my car living like a star,ice on my fingers and my toes cause I'm a taurus! Ha,Ch-Check it. Cause we are the Aqua Teens! We make the homies say'Ho!' and the girlies wanna scream! Because we are the Aqua teens,we make the homies say, 'Ho!' and the girlies wanna scream! Aqua Teen Hunger Force,-Number One in the hood,G!"_

The theme song played as Shelbie walked across Taylor's living Room. Taylor woke up when the theme song was over,and Shelbie ducked behind the large screen TV.

"Junior! We're missing Aqua Teen! Wake up!" Taylor said. Junior replied,"We saw it about 4 hours ago! And it's the same Episode!" Taylor nodded and stayed up five more minutes before she fell back to sleep.

To make sure they were both asleep,Shelbie turned off the TV after Meatwad said,"I want candy,bubblegum and taffy-" Taylor and Junior were asleep.

Although she wasn't sure what to do,Shelbie pointed the scythe at Junior,then....Grim walked in!

"Give me my Scythe,mon!!" Taylor and Junior woke up.

"HEY! YOU IDIOT! YOU TURNED AQUA TEEN HUNGER FORCE OFF!!!" Taylor said,turning the TV back on. "Did you see that episode of Futurama when Bender-" Taylor said before she was cut off my Junior.

"Taylor,we have better things to worry about then Bender." Junior said. "Oh...i guess your right. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!?!?!?!" Taylor screamed at Grim and Shelbie.

Shelbie explained what she was doing. Junior and Taylor were furious.

"Please don't shock me!!" Shelbie said in a high-pitched voice as Junior was about to eletrocute her.

"Get out." Taylor said. Shelbie nodded and left. Grim reclaimed his scythe.

**Next day. **

"Class,we have a new student. Well,he's not actually new,but he's been transfered from another class because it was too crowded."Ms. Butterbean announced. Yes,she was back. She stayed away from Junior though and gave him a 100 on every paper. The new boy said,"HI!I'm Evan!" Evan sat down in the back of the class. The rest of the day was hilarious,Evan was the funniest person Taylor had ever met. Evan's new name was 'The Almighty King of the World,Lord Evan'. Taylor and Shelbie were his servants. Junior thought it was rediculous. Plus,Taylor hung around The Almighty King of the World,Lord Evan more than she did Junior. It was starting to really piss him off...

Yes,i know it was short. Oh well! Review! REVIEW OR I WILL UNLEASH MY PIGGIES UPON YOU!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
